User talk:Kyleman7558/Super Trade Paradise
User:Kyleman7558/(Super Trade Paradise) Put all your deals in here and please put what your trading and what you want and your MLN user. ---- Special Offers List all of your special offer here and i will try to accept. Hi. I'd be interested in trading Elementals, (Elemental Earth, Air, Fire and Wind,) for Gypsum and Pipes. How many Elementals would it take to buy a Gypsum/Pipe? 13:46, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Hi umm maybe 1 of each for 3 gypsums ok, I cannot trade pipes yet because I need 40. Add me in MLN I'm kyleman7558Kyleman7558 02:32, 17 May 2009 (UTC)User:Kyleman7558Kyleman7558 02:32, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Are you sure? That sounds like a rip-off... for you. I'll trade 3 Elementals for 1 Gypsum. Oh, and you left a message on my page about a roofing license? I have one, and I'd be willing to sell it for 120 clicks. Oh, and I also have some Fairy Dust for 6 clicks per Dust. Interested? 04:41, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Could I have that roofing license?? Fine 3 elementals for 1 gypsum.Kyleman7558 05:24, 22 May 2009 (UTC)User:Kyleman7558Kyleman7558 05:24, 22 May 2009 (UTC) Sorry I haven't been able to get back to you in awhile... I've been pretty inactive lately. I won't be able to trade Elementals, but the Roofing License is up for trade. 20:20, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Whould I be able to click now??Kyleman7558 (talk) 05:59, 4 June 2009 (UTC)User:Kyleman7558Kyleman7558 (talk) 05:59, 4 June 2009 (UTC) 120 clicks, right? Here's how you would click: *45 clicks on Elemental Modules, not neccesarily mine *30 clicks on Lego Magazine Module, Rank 1 *23 clicks on Pet Bat Module *22 clicks on Pet Panther Module Sound good? 21:18, 4 June 2009 (UTC) Yes it sounds good, I will try to click today if I do I will tell you when I'm clickingKyleman7558 (talk) 22:33, 4 June 2009 (UTC)User:Kyleman7558Kyleman7558 (talk) 22:33, 4 June 2009 (UTC) I'm clicking now so can you give it to me soon as possible Kyleman7558 (talk) 06:56, 5 June 2009 (UTC)User:Kyleman7558Kyleman7558 (talk) 06:56, 5 June 2009 (UTC) All done with the clicking and I'm ready for the trade now, please send them by mail pleaseKyleman7558 (talk) 07:16, 5 June 2009 (UTC)User:Kyleman7558Kyleman7558 (talk) 07:16, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Your Roofing License is in the mail. Pleasure doing business with you. 01:39, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Buying Can I have 7 lost space probes for my brother. His MLN name is skulls8873 and he does not have a MLNW account. 18:02, 28 May 2009 (UTC) Sure all up 70 clicks on my orange mixing truck please?? Kyleman7558 (talk) 05:53, 29 May 2009 (UTC)User:Kyleman7558Kyleman7558 (talk) 05:53, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Sent friend request from my bros account and your mod is not set up. 16:03, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Accepted the friend request and ready for the clicks before the trade!! so can you please hurry up??Kyleman7558 (talk) 06:26, 30 May 2009 (UTC)User:Kyleman7558Kyleman7558 (talk) 06:26, 30 May 2009 (UTC) I told you your module is not set up so you can not click. 13:31, 30 May 2009 (UTC) My bro gave 40 clicks so far. 16:51, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Thanks I just need 30 more clicks before I send the items over!!Kyleman7558 (talk) 06:04, 1 June 2009 (UTC)User:Kyleman7558Kyleman7558 (talk) 06:04, 1 June 2009 (UTC)(talk) My bro finished with the clicks. 02:11, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Alright I will send your bro the items on thursday because I'm going somewhere tomorrow!!Kyleman7558 (talk) 11:08, 2 June 2009 (UTC)User:Kyleman7558Kyleman7558 (talk) 11:08, 2 June 2009 (UTC)(talk) Okay thanks he will be happy. 14:49, 4 June 2009 (UTC) Me Buy I would like to buy 5 Better Bees(10 Clicks for 5), Best Bees(10 Clicks for 3) and Worker Bees (6 Clicks), which will be total of 26 clicks, my MLN U/N is BillfredB so just add me and let me know what clicks you want on what modules :) cheers. all clicks on my orange mixing truck please. add me pleaseKyleman7558 07:53, 23 May 2009 (UTC)User:Kyleman7558Kyleman7558 07:53, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Ok added you and have just done the 26 clicks on your Orange Mixing Truck module too. Oh also I know this may be a stretch but if I brought a few worker bees tomorrow when my clicks build up, is there any way of instead of sending me worker bees you use them on my bee battle module so that I get a drone bee? I would click for as many worker bees it takes. Cheers, let me know and i'll set up the module. Thanks for adding me!! I'll click your bee battle module until you get your drone bee!! Also it's free clicks for you!!!Kyleman7558 (talk) 05:56, 24 May 2009 (UTC)User:Kyleman7558Kyleman7558 (talk) 05:56, 24 May 2009 (UTC) Would I be able to buy a few more worker bees so that you would be able to click my bee battle module again? Is it completely random or does it depend on your level vs mine? I'll give you 18 clicks now for 3 worker bees if you want and if there are any left over after another click you could send them after, cheers :) Just finshed the click and I lost so all done!Kyleman7558 (talk) 10:22, 26 May 2009 (UTC)User:Kyleman7558Kyleman7558 (talk) 10:22, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Bionicle Hey can i buy an Ancient Spear Fragment 3 its 5 clicks right? and i need the 13 thornax how many clicks for that? -- 02:39, 17 May 2009 (UTC) All up maybe 13 clicks on my orange mixing truck please. Add me in MLN I'm kyleman7558Kyleman7558 02:55, 17 May 2009 (UTC)User:Kylerman7558Kyleman7558 02:55, 17 May 2009 (UTC) ok-- 03:09, 17 May 2009 (UTC) just gave you 13 clicks on your orange mixing truck module :D -- 03:11, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Thanks for trading K-99990 I appricate thatKyleman7558 03:43, 17 May 2009 (UTC)User:Kyleman7558Kyleman7558 03:43, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Buy Again This is my same order from last time.. I am gonna buy it all here now.. *2 Lost Space Probe (20 Clicks) *2 Digging Fine Receipt(20 Clicks) *1 Sapphire (20 Clicks) *2 Gypsum (10 Clicks) *5 Sparks (5 Clicks) *3 Nails (5 Clicks) *2 Pipes (10 Clicks) This is 90 clicks right here so which module should it go on?? On the orange mixing truck module please??Kyleman7558 (talk) 06:26, 30 May 2009 (UTC)User:Kyleman7558Kyleman7558 (talk) 06:26, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Done please send items... 20:03, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Thanks just to let you know I cannot sell the pipes, Sorry about that! but I have finished the trade!!! Kyleman7558 (talk) 06:04, 1 June 2009 (UTC)User:Kyleman7558Kyleman7558 (talk) 06:04, 1 June 2009 (UTC)(talk) Buying One sapphires please. 01:09, 1 July 2009 (UTC) 20 CLicks Please??? 10 Clicks on my trio proformance module and the the other 10 on the dino bone sticker module thanks??? When you finish clicking tell me so I can send the items ASAP??? ThanksKyleman7558 (talk) 05:26, 1 July 2009 (UTC)User:Kyleman7558Kyleman7558 (talk) 05:26, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :done and friend request sent. Your sig is screwed up if you didn't notice. ;) 15:02, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Sent items thanks for trading!!! Can you help me to make a sig???PleaseKyleman7558 (talk) 02:06, 2 July 2009 (UTC)User:Kyleman7558Kyleman7558 (talk) 02:06, 2 July 2009 (UTC) free If you store need clicks, I spare some just ask how many. 18:35, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Buying Can I have a nebular crystal or whatever? It might take 3 days to pay for it. 18:37, 2 July 2009 (UTC)